The Godspeakers
by Pinkee2000
Summary: Join Pinkee2000 in her quest as a Godspeaker to banish the evil into the Void! This tale tells her journey from humble beginnings to The Ending. My first book, please bear with me as I develop my writing. Used to be called Minecraft- What Actually Happens When You Launch Vanilla. Rated K for no cursing (my mom would go ballistic), and for 'big words' that 9- might not understand.
1. The beginning

All was dark. I barely moved, even though I had unlimited mobility. The seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, years, and decades somehow ticked off in my head. I moved my lips in a small, pathetic smile when my spawnday ticked off every time. Time seemed to never end. I was 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11...

Twelve. The moment I turned it, somebody talked.

"Wake up. You're free of that dreaded place. I hated it when I was a child like you in there."

"Who are you? Where am I? Who am I? Where was that place?" I blurted out. Questions were exploding in my head.

"You may call me Notch. You're in the wonderful game of Minecraft. Your name is Pinkee2000. That place has no name," Notch swiftly replied.

"Thanks. How did I get here?" I asked, looking around. There were buttons. I wondered what would happen if I pushed one...

"The day you were spawned, a human was born. There is a human for every Minecraftian. She found this world, and has bought access to you. You are now free. Don't even think about it," Notch barked, noticing my attention for the buttons. "You'll learn about those soon." I sat down. "Now, she has access to only the clone of you. Maddie will have no control over the real you.

"Maddie?" I asked. Is that my human? What a dumb name...

"Yes, she is your human, and her name is just fine," Notch glared, reading my thoughts. "Now, as I was saying, Maddie has no control over you. You are now free of your purgatory, thanks to her. But to some, Minecraftia is worse. The monsters there are overflowing, and I need all hands on deck for them to finally be punished. Here are the names and descriptions of all:

"There are the zombies, the spawn of the dumb, the skeletons, the ones who are like the zombies, but only touched a bow and had all their remaining flesh disintegrate, the spiders, foul beasts who worship the skeletons, the creepers, to my experience, are like lizard humanoids that are science projects gone wrong, silverfish, small, rock-dwelling bugs whom attack and screech for help if their block is destroyed, and the endermen. Only one look at their purple, glowing eyes, and they will rage like nothing else. Only pumpkins will grant access to their eyes without madness, remember this. Also, the way they teleport is their bag of ender pearls. Most of them get smashed, so it'll only be likely that you'll only get one or two.

"The underworld, or the Nether, is also chock full of monsters. You get to the nether by making a 3 block high, 2 wide portal. The monsters there are also of evil. There are zombie pigmen, where pigs (I'll talk about them later) and zombies collide in the Overworld and get teleported to the Nether, picking up golden swords and like silverfish, calling for help when attacked. There are also sometimes skeletons, but more likely you'll see the Wither Skeletons, by which only one hit of their swords will your body start to decay away and soon be nothing but dust, Gasts, huge, ghostly spirits whom throw fireballs, and are very sad all the time, and will often drop their tears to use for potions, and blazes, the fiery spirits whom like gasts, throw fire at you.

"Don't be scared, as there are peaceful mobs, like chickens, pigs, and cows. All will provide food, but there are other choices that you may enjoy. There are also sheep, who provide wool for beds to skip the night, squids, who really have nothing to do but provide ink to write books, and villagers, Emerald-loving folks that will trade goods. They all will help you.

"Don't worry, i'm almost done," Notch sighed, finally noticing my bored nature. "There are more to talk about, like wolves and ocelots, which tames, may be dogs and cats."

I looked up. Pets? I did my 13th smile. "Well, that caught your attention," Notch smirked. "Anyways, if you feed enough bones to wolves, they will become dogs, and will fight for you. You can feed them with any meat to heal them. Be careful though, with one strike, they will lash out at you and probably eat your intestines." I shuddered and Notch laughed. "Ocelots, on the other hand, are shy creatures. Approach them with raw fish, and sneak to them. A few would probably become your cat.

"Now, that's all the normal mobs in Minecraft. There are 2 bosses, both of them I only know their names: the Enderdragon and Wither. They are very powerful, so I suggest not to go around laughing at them, as they are gods like me.

"Yes, i'm a god," Notch sighed exasperated while I gaped at him. "There are only 4 known, and i'm not telling you if there are any more, and the 3rd god, he is lost in the overworld. You may see him, but be warned. I don't have control over what he does.

"Now, I have to go have this talk to other newbies like you. I'll set up a world." Notch walked over and pressed Singleplayer, create world, set the difficulty to Easy, and named it 'Good luck'. "Have fun."

"But-" I started, and suddenly, there was a rush of color. I didn't know what was happening, and I felt really, really weird. Then, I fainted.

**I will post another chapter soon. Thanks for reading so far! :)**


	2. Sammy

When I finally woke up, I knew things weren't right. There were pillars, and a huge dragon sleeping, and lots of Endermen everywhere. I looked around for pumpkins, but there were none. Then, I sneaked over to some portal nearby. Just as I reached it, the dragon awoke. The roaring sent chills down my spine as I quickly jumped into the portal, and was falling...falling...falling...

_**CRACK!**_I fell face-first into the sand, and pain went soaring through my body. I laid on the ground, trembling as I tried to grip what just happened. After around 30 seconds (remember that I can keep track of time), I then sat up and looked around. There was a chest nearby, but I remembered Notch not pressing Bonus Chest... or did he?

I got up and walked over the the chest. It had a lock on it, but I guess it was unlocked as I opened it. Inside were some tools, food, leather armor, and a book. As soon as I picked up the items, a backpack appeared on my back! With my surprise, I again fell face first into some sand. Lemme tell you, if ya haven't ever tasted sand, **don't.**

__ I peeked in my backpack. Everything I got from the chest were in my pack. I put on the armor, took the book, and opened it. As I did, time seemed to stop. I looked up, and the clouds started to move again. But when I looked back down, I saw in the corner of my eye the clouds stopped once again! I shook myself off from the feeling, and read: _Sorry about that. Something made you spawn in the End. Good thing I showed up before Mr. Enderdragon saw you. You better watch your back, 'cause if he saw ya, he's probably never gonna stop getting after you until he dies. And well, if ya can, i'd kill him ASAP, as the chunks are despawning. Yep, everyone's seen their chunk errors before, but these are corroded. I know you're playing in Forever Alone, but hey, I bet you'll won't mind if I join ya. By the way, haven't you noticed me talking the same way as the book's writing, and the book's writing what i'm saying right now?_

I then immediately shut that book and looked around, asking "Who's there?"

Someone laughed, and then said, "Well, look who finally noticed me. Everyone's heard of their ghosts before, and yep, here I am. I'm Sammy." Sammy appeared grinning in front of me, making me jump 4 blocks high, resulting in some fall damage. I then pulled out a bit of the bread I had and took a bite. My well being suddenly felt a lot better. Sammy smirked. "Newbie, eh? Tsk, tsk, tsk, you're suuuuuuuure a mess, aren't ya? Here, i'll take ya to my 'lil pad."

Sammy then went inside me, making me shiver like a blaze in a snow forest. He then took hold of my joints, speeding me to his house. I didn't like the sound of the chunks, Sammy, the dragon... since Sammy was the one driving, I slept like I never slept before...

**Screw reviews. :P I got too excited for the next part, as you see. I'll try to get a chapter a when I have the time. Thanks for reading so far...**


	3. Sohering

My slumber abruptly halted as Samuel (I know, I know, but i'm calling him that because he's annoying) took flight out of my body. I shivered once again as I spied a well furnished house made out of birch wood. Samuel passed through the door without opening it, while I did open and shut it as I went in. Inside was a roaring fire, some lush dark green wool carpet, a luxurious wool bed, a polished jungle wood crafting bench, and high-end birch wood 'chairs', 'tables', and 'benches' for a dining room and living room.

"How...how did you get all this?" I gaped at the luxuries.

Samuel smirked, "This used to be ma pad, 'til those Creepers came runnin' an' took ma life, hissin' and cursin' and blowin' everythin' up. Lucky fo **chu, **they'rnt anywhere near ma pad, makin' dis probably da oldest eva seed with a 'spawned-in pad', ya see. Heck, I was here **before **dis even came outta **beta! **Dat's why the chunks ar despawnin', and I can't prevent _dat!_

He then flew upstairs, and I stood there for a moment, wondering how _I _could get the chunks to respawn. Maybe I could somehow get to Notch?

"Get to 'er. Yo human who bought chu? Ya, get to 'er, tell 'er to give ya a new seed, name it 'Jovvestign'. Don' ask how I kno dat, ask da book dat's up here," Samuel answered, reading my thoughts. "An' don't call meh _Samuel."_

He then appeared downstairs, looking pretty angry, and chucked a book at my head. I dodged it just in time, as it landed with a loud **THUMP **in the carpet instead of a deafening **CRACK**on my skull. After the dust from the book cleared, I could make out from the title Sohering. As I opened it, swirls on the pages began to slither across their page and open up to words I could read: _Welcome, Pinkee2000. You are in the oldest known seed that ever exists, unknown to Notch's expertise. I know the way to escape this seed, but I told that ghost the wrong thing. I meant different. I meant to say instead of finding your master, you must find __**ME.**____To find my spirit, you have to place a brewing stand with one empty glass bottle on the middle rack on an obsidian block. That obsidian block must be surrounded by lava. Only then I can take you to a place where the chunks will never despawn. But then, you will only have 30 days to set things right, before you yourself will despawn, and will never be found again. The chunks despawn fast, and you have little time. I suggest you do this as soon as possible. May you succeed, in the name of Lord C-_

The book disintegrated. Typical.

"Well, we have a journey on our hands," I sighed. I almost wished to be back in my safe, dark purgatory. Almost. "We need a brewing stand, obsidian, lava, and an empty glass bottle."

"Let's get started! Lucky fo chu, I have a brewin' stand somewheres..."

I guess my energy drains out pretty fast, as once again I was sleepy. I stumbled over to the bed, ignoring the clanks and clinks from Sammy (I seriously didn't want something more deadly chucked at me) as he searched for a brewing stand. I sighed, and quickly fell into slumber once again, dreading the time that i'll be forced to be wakened up.

**Sorry about ending every time where Pinkee's sleeping, but I can't think of another breaking point! If you're wondering, yes, Pinkee2000 is named after my username on here, Minecraft, and practically everywhere, and Maddie is my real name. I might start a new series on Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure if I have a good enough storyline to base off of. Please remember that this is my first fan fiction story ever, and i'm trying my best to stay with the title and the storyline. Thanks for reading so far, i'm excited to type more chapters...**


	4. The Adventure Almost Begins

_Bubble-bubble. Hisssssss... Crackle-crackle-crack. _I was awoken by these noises in early dawn. The crackle was from the fire. The bubbling from the brewing stand. The hiss was-

**"WHAT DA NETHER? GET OUTTA MA PAD, YA PARTICLE-FILLED BUM!" **Sammy cursed at the bat, now screaming some choice words while Mr. Bat here was squeaking in a corner. I myself hid back under the magenta bed sheets after Sammy then took up an iron shovel covered in ashes (probably used to poke the fire) and started **whack-whack-whacking **all over the place, trying to get a clear shot at the poor bat. The bat then darted upstairs like a dog who just knocked over a potted plant or just ate Mrs. Heying's cake for her son Isaac's 2nd birthday or chewed up a shoe, and I then heard some shuffling of objects. Sammy was grumbling as he swung the shovel back near the fireplace (almost hitting me on the head).

"Well, well! Looky here! We gots ourselves a late waker!" Sammy grinned widely as I shuddered, not trusting Sammy any more than when I met him. "As ya can see here, I gots da brewin' stand and da bottle as yo highness requested. Now, shall we gets goin' here?" Sammy cackled as he flew upstairs. I heard a chest creaking (and a couple of little 'squeaks') before Sammy came zooming back down, setting a pretty rusty suit of armor, a rusty, beat-up sword, an even more rusty, an almost broken iron pickaxe, and a small bucket with the initals S.W in it. "Well? Put dem on, hurry up, we got no time to lose!" Sammy ordered.

I obeyed Sammy's commands and put the musty armor on and put the tools in the little toolbelt that I somehow never seemed to notice. I then swung out of bed, fixed the sheets (As Sammy glared at me when I walked to the door, with him not following), and clanked to the door.

"Achievement get! Get outta bed!" Sammy commented sarcastically as he floated once again into my body, making me shiver. I yawned. I was still pretty tired, even after the whole bat ordeal. "It'sa pretty long ways away, so just sit tight der 'til we get der," Sammy ordered my joints to open the door and shut the door and walk west, young man. Once again, I daydreamed of the time ahead of me and what might happen when we got there. Even my daydreams were of lava and fire and endermen and dragons and skeletons and the nether and-

**Two chapters in a day. Goody, goody. Btw i'm actually not saving the stories, just typing them of the website. Thanks to the guest(s?) and the person who reviewed because of my ambitiousness. I'm ashamed of that now, as it's just like asking for likes on a comment so *insert Youtuber here* can see. I hate those.**

**Still dreaming up stories. Yay. Oh, and check out... um... something thats along the line of The World in Which We Fail or something; I'm too lazy to look up the actual title (Maybe it IS the actual title, who knows?). Read all 37 chapters in one day. I'm not advertising. Just check it out.**


	5. Notch Saves My Butt

**Since nobody can figure it out on Youtube... what about the people here? Guess who I was on Superhero Day at my school (don't ask) and I might say your name to make you happy. Hint: I got the idea from a Cyanide and Happiness comic.**

I tasted blood in my cheek after I hit the cold stone floor, now rubbing a spot on my head where a big, nasty bruise was bound to show up.

"What was that for?" I growled, picking myself up.

"Chu just wouldn't wake up. I yelled and screamed, probably loud enuff ta wake da undead, but none came, suprisinly. Droppin' chu was ma last resort. Then chu laid der fo Notch-knows-what an' finally chu woke up. It's not cho fault, tho. Wheneva yo human logs off on yo clone, ya get sleepeh an 'log off' yoself, even tho chu really don't," Sammy explained. "Really, i've been thru lots, an' don' ask how I kno all dis stuff."

"Alright, alright. Where are w-" _**GROOOWWWLL!**_

Sammy smirked as I ate a few pieces of bread, my bruise starting to disappear after I felt full. I now had 2 pieces left.

"Fo yo info, we are outside ma cave where I just kno how to get yo things. Luckeh fo' chu, da torches neva' run out du' tu MC physics, causin' dose mobs to not spawn. Derfore, chu should be completely safe. Naow, get in der an' get yo obsidian an' lava.

Sammy shoved me into the cave, right when I felt the throbbing in my forehead stop. I almost tripped down the beginning staircase thing Sammy made, and gave me a near heart attack. I then saw lava at the bottom, bibbling and bubbling, so I crept toward it, Sammy shoving me every few steps to try to make me go faster.

The last shove he gave made me trip, and soon I was falling head-over-heels, going fast to the lava pool down, down, down...

_Hey, Hey Notch. Heh. Sorry, but looks like you're having someone else up there, _I thought right after I tripped. _Do you hear me? _Time seemed to slow down as I heard _**Yep. *sigh* I'll bend time and things so you won't disintegrate. It's pretty full up here. Don't even ask how many Steves there are.**_

The lava then seemed to collect in buckets below as I abruptly stopped around 5 blocks to the lava. Sammy came zooming behind me, stopping beside me, staring at the lava almost done collecting.

"How...How in Notch's name are ya doin' dat?" Sammy gaped, now watching the buckets zoom into my partial pink-purple-black-red backpack that apparently blends with my skin. I haven't seen it yet, I hope I don't look like Sammy here...

"Heh. Well, it's not me, it's really Notch himself. I just said something about being another mouth to feed and he didn't like that, so he gathered up these..." I looked in my bag. "14 Lava Buckets," I finished.

Sammy stared at me until I poked him, who then said, "Right. Just sleep away then, i'll pick up da watea an' get back to da house."

Yet again, that chilled feeling went through and the strange power moving my limbs set off back to Sammy's house. Yet again, I knew the little time I've been in this seed has just ended. And yet again, my human was tired of playing with my clone, and logged me off.

**Yep. Ending 'yet again' on a sleeping note. I'm trying to get at least 1 chapter 1-2 days. Hey, it's still chapter 5. Maybe it'll go to 10, 20, maybe even 30... but maybe 6 will be the last chapter. Only time will tell...**


	6. Chapter 6- The Whole World In A Bottle

I was stripped of everything except my clothes (thankfully), the bread, a brewing stand, and an empty glass bottle when I woke up laying on the bed in Sammy's house. I saw through a window Sammy setting up everything, with a piece of obsidian in the middle of a cobblestone ring. He was just pouring the lava buckets around the obsidian block when I walked outside.

"Just in time. Here's everythin' chu need," Sammy spoke after he poured the last bucket. "Now get dat brewin' stand an' dat bottle in da middle of it, remember. Let's then see wat happens."

When I put the brewing stand on, the lava started to bubble and I heard whispers all around me.

"Wut chu waitin' for?" Sammy grumbled impatiently. "Put dat bottle on!"

My fingers almost dropped the bottle as I was shaking all around. I really, really had a bad feeling about this, but what else could I do? As soon as I finally managed to snap the bottle on, things seemed to be pulling toward the bottle, including me. I then frantically tried to pull the bottle off, but my arm got sucked in it! As I tugged it out, the blocks under my feet slipped from under me, flying towards the bottle, almost making me fall. I then bailed everything, and tried to sprint away as the whole world kept zooming faster and faster, sucking into the bottle. It then got too fast and made me slowly fall back toward the bottle. I was getting very fatigued, as I got hungrier and hungrier. I then collapsed, too hungry to run. I ate my last pieces of bread, giving me new energy, but I was very close to the bottle, and the blocks seemed to be running out. I gave one last push, and somehow managed to get to the last block left. I dropped toward nothing,speeding faster and faster, knowing that my time is over.

_Hey Notch, you can't get me out of this one. Sorry, but looks like you shouldn't have saved me from the lava, as now a whole seed has been sucked into nothing. See you up there... _I then just went limp, and let go of my life.

(-)

"NOT AGAIN!" Madeline Stack grumbled as the Minecraft crash screen popped up. She sighed, "What is it this time..." As Maddie scrolled down, she read: _Seed crash. _"Seed crash? That's a new one... but how did it happen? Probably just a b-"

"**MADDIE, GET IN THAT SHOWER RIGHT NOW OR YOU'RE GROUNDED!" **Andrea Stack screamed for the umpteenth time. Maddie then sped toward her bedroom to get her pajamas, not thinking about the strange Minecraft crash until the next time she tried to log in.

**Tee hee, now you know where crashes come from. ;P Yep, adding a bit of real life to this. Thank you to the 8 reviews so far. And to the one person who guessed, you weren't right. Look at my hint. Trying to get at least 500 words a chapter, so it won't look TOO short...**


	7. Daio

"Huh? This again? But I just logged in!" Maddie grumbled. "Maybe I have to restart the whole computer?" Maddie then did what she said, loaded Minecraft, and logged in, now showing that MOJANG logo. "There we go. Maybe it's a seed crash again? Oh yeah, I wanted to go see how that even happens... Meh, i'll push it off for another day, just defining again the lazy-butt I am..."

(-)

I gained consciousness. Where am I? What happened? Where's Sammy? How did that even happen...?

I blinked, catching a glimpse of something. I blinked again, then opened my eyes. There were 4 big nosed, purple robed people with those hospital masks gathered around me, and with a bed under me and my clothes changed into something that looked like a dress, the logical thing I guess is that I was in an infirmary.

"She's awoken!"

"Quiet down. She needs more food and more rest."

"I agree with Humphrey. She's as pale as Herobr-"

"**Don't say it! **She can't know!"

"I can't know what?" I sat up, looking at the people around me. One of them suddenly and swiftly went over to a button, where then I heard a *click* and was out cold.

(-)

"WHAT? AGAIN?" Maddie nearly burned herself from the hot slice of pizza, seeing that too-familiar crash screen, not explaining what happened. "I JUST GOT ON! Ugh, well, things were kinda bad, with only a leather tunic and a stone sword, but I JUST got Melon Seeds! COME ON, GAME!" Maddie then promptly did what she did earlier, but both her back-up and the world she was on was gone! "**WHAT? ****THAT'S IT. YOU'RE TROLLING ME, MINECRAFT!" **Maddie raged, exiting out of Minecraft and storming off to go read or to finally play Super Mario Bros. Wii or to see if she can sled to cool her off.

(-)

This time I was awoken by the constant repeating of my name: "_Pinkee...Pinkee...Pinkee, please wake up...Pinkee..."_

I blinked a few times, and sat up. I was still in the hospital, and in front of my bed was a boy staring at me with short, black hair with cyan streaks in it, a gray hoodie, dark blue denim jeans, and black shoes. He was holding a potion of some kind.

"Who're you?" I asked, my voice cracking a bit from the lack of use.

"Me? I'm DaioRed, but you can just call me Daio or just plain D." The boy replied. "Here, this'll be your final potion. I realize you've been unconscious for nearly the whole time, so you'll have to take this for the scars to wear off." He handed me a potion. "Drink it. Don't worry, it's not like Alice in Wonderland or anything."

As I drank it, I felt like I was rejuvenated, with the taste and scent of a crisp apple filling my body.

"Told you," Daio smirked. "What does it taste like? The food is sometimes different for everyone. Surprisingly, mine's the cooked pork."

"Apples," I said.

"Is it heavenly, like you've never tasted anything like it, or is it like it was just picked?"

"Just picked."

"Oh. Well, now we know what to give you, I'll BRB." Daio ran off for around 30 seconds (Time seemed to not stop ticking away in my head when I was in my coma) and came back. "Here you go." He handed me 64 apples, me noticing the label around the seemingly only one. "I know you've never gotten things in 64, but that's the limit for when you can bundle things together. For short, people call them 'stacks'.

"Why 64?" I asked Daio.

"Well, it's just a myth, but they say that when Minecraft was formed in the dawn, the stack was supposed to be 100, one for each God, but there was a war and 36 got killed. Funny enough, that we only know about 4, you know 3, and the 60 others are buried somewhere. But when you died-"

"Wait? I **DIED? **Am I in Minecraft heaven?"

"Yep. Don't worry, you can spawn back in, although when you do, you lose everything you had, even ghosts like Sammy."

"How do you know about Sammy? I haven't told anyone..."

"I was just about to get to that. As I was saying, when you died, the mages looked at your memory of everything, and have discovered that you've uncovered a new God. Now, as you recall, we know him as Lord C. The mages are right now looking to see if they can time it just right to see if there's a moment where the whole name was there."

"Who are the mages?"

"Those purple robed guys who were surrounding you earlier. Boy, you don't know anything..."

"Sorry," I sheepishly said. "Notch didn't tell me much, nor did Sammy."

"It's alright," Daio replied. "Just trying to catch you up to everything. Now, that you're now up to date, let's go find ourselves a non-corrupted seed, shall we?"

"Wait, 'we'? I asked curiously, climbing out of the bed.

"That's right, you've never been to multiplayer! Sorry, but i'll tell you the works when we get to the seeder." Daio then motioned to me to follow him out the iron door, and we left the room, turned left, walked down the hall, and 7 doors later, he led me through a room labeled 'LOADER'.

"Here's the loader room. All you have to do is walk to a machine and answer the questions. Come on, i'll show you." We walked to one in the corner, and caught a glimpse of a thing that said 'Try the mushroom stew!', before Daio pressed 'Multiplayer'. The screen then said to enter the names of the players going in the world, and a keyboard popped up below. He entered: 'DaioRed,", then asked, "Do you have a full name, or is it just Pinkee? The mages only told me to call her Pinkee."

"My full name's Pinkee2000," I answered.

"Ah. So you're a number girl...2's the sum... the number of the Enderdragon..." Daio mumbled as he then entered: ' Pinkee2000'. Then, he pressed enter, and the screen asked for a seed. "I can never pick one. You can pick, it's the first time doing this..." Daio mumbled, then said something about taking my time before walking toward a chair next to the loader and apparently thinking deep. Good thing, too, as I had a tough time thinking of a good seed...

** Did you notice my crappy book cover? I'm not an artist, as you can clearly see. :P Also, the reason I put short chapters up is that I am a lazy-butt in real life, so now i'm raising my minimum to 600 words a pop. Ironically enough, this chapter is around 1,200 words, as when I tried to end it the first time, it was 451 words... :P Oh, and I can really never think of ANY seeds, so just suggest one in the reviews. Or if I get too excited to wait, i'll just think of it myself. Thanks for readin' chapter 7.**


	8. Godspeaker

**Got too excited. :P Only typical, isn't it?**

"Hey, Daio, c'mere!" I called, and Daio walked over, saying, "You got the seed?" "Yep," I replied, and typed in 'Laonequisnte'.

"How in Notch's name did you come with that?" Daio marveled at the total exoticness of the seed name.

"It just kinda popped in my head, if you know what I mean," I answered. "Ready?"

"Totally. Okay, in 3, 2-"

"STOP!" Screamed a mage, sprinting in the room. "DaioRed, your predictions are right. She truly is a Godspeaker."

"A what? Godspeaker?" I asked, kind of shocked at the sudden appearance of the mage.

"A Godspeaker is someone who was spoken to from a God when they firstly spawned. Remember talking to Notch about mobs?" Daio explained.

"Yeah, and I remember him telling me about not going around laughing at the Gods. As if I would," I added.

"And he said about talking to other people. That means, you aren't the only one he's sending as a Godspeaker. For example, _me." _Daio pointed to himself.

"Oh. I didn't know about being lucky. But why was I talked to about mobs?" I questioned.

"Probably for a good reason. I myself was talked to about farming. I guess that it all means something, and once all of the Godspeakers get respawned, _IF they EVER get respawned, _we then know who's the master of it all. You've never beaten up a mob, right?"

"Yeah," I said sheeplishly.

"So, when we get in, then we can get started on your training. All clear?"

"Training? Is THIS why you've been here with me?" I asked, the thought just now coming in my head.

"Kind of. I'll explain later."

"Well, since THAT'S all cleared up, i'll have to leave. Thanks for staying..." The mage grumbled, not happy to not get a word in the conversation, and leaving the room.

"NOW are you ready?" I asked, excited for my training.

"Yep. In 3...2 1/2...2...2 1/2...2...1 3/4...

"JUST GO! I yelled impatiently, while Daio was trying to hold back laughter from his own trolling.

"1!" He pressed the button, and I was thrown up into the air, total darkness surrounding me, I couldn't see Daio, and was now falling through the clouds, seeing ground come faster and faster...I shut my eyes for the impact...

None came. I opened my eyes, and was lying on a beach. Daio was standing over me.

"Mornin'," He grinned. "Let's start gettin' that wood, shall we?"

I sat up. Water was right in front of me, and I finally saw my own reflection. I had purple hair covering one of my purple eyes (And it goes down to nearly the middle of my back in the back, and just below my head, but not too little in the front), lilac lips, big, cyan headphones (No wonder things seemed a bit muffled) with a green dot in the middle, a blue flower in my hair, a pink t-shirt with a P in the middle, ripped, faded blue jeans, rainbow bracelets on both of my arms, and orange shoes with white for the tip and purple in the soles. I kept looking at the water when I turned my back to it and saw a face with red eyes.

"First time seeing yourself?" Daio asked for an explanation for my staring in the water.

"Yeah. What's that face in the back of my shirt?" I asked.

"A creeper face. You'll see one soon enough. Come on, we're burning daylight." Daio dragged me up and into a grove of trees not far from the beach. "Now, since you know NOTHING about surviving, all you have to do first is punch trees. Trees have wood, and wood is key to survival. Here, punch them like this." Daio strode toward a tree, beat it up, and made the tree disintegrate into a smaller block of wood, lying on the ground. He picked it up and put it in his backpack that I seemed to never notice until now. Then he kept hitting the whole tree until it was no more, and then hit the leaves. He got an apple, ate it, and 2 saplings. Then he replanted a sapling. "Got it? Now, you try."

I walked over to a tree and poked it. "It isn't working," I told Daio.

"Don't **poke **it, beat the particles outta it! You saw what I did! Trees won't hurt you!"

I had to get the wood, so then I hit it once. It didn't hurt my hand at all, but the tree clearly had a dent in it. I hit it repeatedly, until I got the block of wood.

"Bravo, bravo," Daio sarcastically clapped. "Hurry it up, sister, we don't have that much time!" I looked over to the setting sun. Not wanting to know what was about to happen, I frantically hit the rest of the tree down and planted a sapling in its place. "Come on, let's dig a hole, it's too late to build a house now, and we don't have any tools. Your training begins tomorrow morning." Daio then dug a hole in the dirt. I jumped in as soon as I heard something growl. Daio then jumped in himself and quickly made total darkness with the dirt, sealing us from the dangers above.

He then said, "Welcome to Minecraft."

**Maybe i'll change the title. It's not really turning out to fit it. :P Thanks for reading Chapter 8, unless you scrolled all the way down to read this, then I would strongly suggest you get back up to the top of the page and read my chapter.**


	9. Mushroom Biome

**"WAKE-THE-NETHER-UP!" **screeched Daio, about to suffocate me. I struggled to finally push him off me, catch my breath, and sit up. It was barely morning, and little light was shining into the uncovered hole me and Daio were sitting in.

"You almost suffocated me!" I growled, standing up, about to strangle Daio myself.

"Sorry, but i'm an early riser. That'll be the next part of your training," Daio backed off. "There's just enough light out for us to see. I'll check if the coast's clear." Daio dug a stair out of the hole, and peeked out. "No mobs. Alright then, let's get tools." He then walked outside, broke down some of the wood he collected the day before into planks, and built those into a Crafting Table. He then set the table down. "Here, i'll help you make the tools. Come outside." I jumped up the makeshift stair, out of the hole, and walked over to Daio. "Alright. Now all you have to do first is just break a wood block in quarters. Hand me one." I handed him said wood. "Like this." He took out his knife. "Everyone has one of these. They can't be used to fight, though. Now just slice the wood..." The wood cut like butter (**A/N NOT THE ORE, THE THING THAT COMES FROM COWS AND THINGS LIKE THAT**). "...Into four quarters. Now, it should be planks." Daio inspected the wood. "Yep. See?" He handed me the wood, which were clearly now planks. "You try."

I then set the wood on the table, took out my knife, and swiftly chopped the wood into 4, then took the newly formed planks.

"Well done, for your first time," Daio took 2 of his planks. "Now, we make sticks. Sticks are the things you grip onto when you farm, fight, chop, etc. Now, just set 2 planks above each other and whittle them into the said sticks." He did what he said and ended up with 4 sticks. "Now, you try."

I did as he repeated, and ended up with 4 sticks.

"Wonderful. Now, let's get started with tools..." Daio showed me through the process with making a sword, pick, shovel, axe, and hoe (**A/N The farming kind, not the other kind)**, and I followed his instructions. It was already about noon when I finished.

"Alright, alright, waking me up early was a good idea..." I confessed, looking up to the the sun high in the sky.

Just by his expression I could tell he said _I told you so._

"Now, let's look for some stone before anything else," Daio decided out loud while gathering the crafting table. "North, South, East, or West?"

"How can you know which way you're going? I'd say North, but that might be the ocean..." I wondered.

"Clouds always move westwards, so, that desert is East... the forest is south...the plains are west...and the ocean is north. You're right. So, the forest, desert, or plains? Or, wood, creepers, or the chance of a village?"

"Plains. A village would be nice." We then set out westward, hoping to find a village or stone or something. Unluckily, the plains didn't last long, but there were mountains with strange, tall tree-like things in another ocean nearby.

"A mushroom biome! Perfect!" Daio nearly sang, while I just stared at him. "What?" He asked. "Don't like mushrooms?"

"Never tried them, but what's so good about a mushroom biome?" I questioned. Daio then nearly slapped me.

"Again, here's more of your training. A mushroom biome will supply you with Mooshrooms, cows that bear mushrooms. Just hold a bowl under their udders, and instead of milk, they'll give mushroom stew!" Daio informed me. "As long as you don't kill then, they'll be an infinite food source! Come on, let's make boats and sail over!" Daio then took out the crafting table, told me to watch him make a boat, then make one myself. I then repeated his steps, then collected the crafting table and set out for the island.

As we were on the shore, it was nearly night. We again dug a hole into the mycelium and put it so mobs wouldn't know we were there, but still they detected us and we heard screeches, moans and clanks throught the rough night. We were very hungry, and couldn't wait to get the mushroom stew flowing out from the Mooshrooms...

**Just not being persuaded to write right now. Depressed more than usual (Don't ask). But anyways, thanks for sticking your head into my story. Maybe submitting 1-3 characters later on, but if you're willing to submit a form now, be my guest... And btw, Sammy and Daio were out of my head, in case any of you were wondering.**


	10. Enderwoman?

"_Pinkee...Pinkee...Pinkee_...**PINKEE!"**

** "WHAT?" **I yelled, suddenly waking out of sleep, staring at Daio, whom was right above me, about to strangle me again. He really needs some rehab time, in my opinion.

"You were muttering in your sleep. In strange languages."

"Yeah, so?"

"Maybe there's something we need to know about. Like what those languages are."

"FYI, (and to my knowledge) I'm NOT a Parselmouth **(****A.N Woo, Harry Potter reference...)**. Come on man, I can hear the Skeletons grumbling about not able to get to us. Go back to sleep."

"Wait, you can hear Skeletons talk?"

"Yeah. This is the first time though."

"So, you can understand mobs?"

"Can't everyone?"

"No... are you sure you weren't cursed by anyone? I mean..."

"I'm no case of Harry Potter. Look anywhere on me for a scar except...you know."

"I believe you. Anyways, I remember something that the mages told me about you spawning and it being the source of your power... I can't remember what though..."

"Sammy?"

"No, it was a place, but I can't remember... is it the Overworld?"

"No..."

"The Nether?"

"No..."

_"The Infinity Realm?"_

"Where's that?"

"Nevermind. Just a legend. How about the Twilight Forest?"

"What's that?"

"Just another place, but it's really hard to get to. Same with a place called the Aether. How about _there?"_

"Nope. It isn't any of those... but it reminds me of a dragon, oddly enough."

"A dragon...The End, perhaps?"

"**THAT'S IT!" **I jumped up, making Daio fall flat on his back and the spiders to cuss loudly above me. "Sorry, sorry..." Daio shook the mycelium dirt off himself and sat up.

"So, The End is your power... does it mean...that you're going to be...an...an..." Daio looked terrified; it was like he saw 5 supecharged creeper spawners surrounded by obsidian spitting out 2 creepers every 20 seconds.

"Spit it out. Come on."

"An Enderma- _Enderwoman?"_

I haven't really thought of it at all, The End being my power to talk to mobs, for starters, let alone finding out just now that I could, and that the End could as well affect me to be an Enderwoman.

"Well, I CAN ask Notch, so just gimme a sec..." I closed my eyes, thinking: _Hey Notch, good buddy old pal, can I ask you something?_

**_Fire away,_**replied a voice in my head.

_Since we just found out that I can talk to mobs, and my power's sourced from the End, will that power affect me? As in like, being an Enderwoman?_

**_No, no, not at all. Well, as long as..._**

_As long as what? _I panicked, looking at Daio, whom was mouthing at the dirt...wait, what?

_**As long as you don't use Enderpearls. You can use only ONE, but TWO will slowly start you to take place as an Enderwoman. You'll grow taller, have particles, will be horrified by humans staring at you, etc. Just be careful. And Daio there, he's trying to make melons sprout out of the ground. He has the gift of farming.**_

_Okay then, just one more thing...are there other people like us?_

_**Yep. There are 8 more... 10 in all. In fact, there's 2 at the hospital right now. How about you take them with you? Just let me get some beds for you, and a couple of chests. Just one second...**_

Suddenly, there was a whole house where we were sitting in the hole in the mycelium, complete with torches, 10 beds, quite a few furnaces and crafting tables, a farm visible next to the house, with a pig, chicken and cow spawner and a well stocked melon, wheat, sugarcane, cactus, potato, and carrot field! There was even a scarecrow with a Steve head, levers for arms, a green wool body, and a fence post for the lower half!

"How...?" Daio looked up, staring at the roaring fire in the brick fireplace while I smiled at Notch's handiwork. I could see a sign above a button nearby. The sign read:

To

Infirmary

"Come on! There's more like us!" I ran over to Daio and dragged him to the button. I then eagerly pushed it and had the grin stolen from my face as we fell down through pitch black darkness.

**Now i'm really not up to writing more chapters, but there will be more, don't worry. Oh, and I better say it sooner or later, so I don't own Mojang, Minecraft, Notch, Herobrine, any of the bosses/mobs in the game, and the Aether, Infinity Realm, and Twilight Forest. Sorry for anything I might have missed, just PM me or whatever and i'll add it sooner or later. Anyways, thanks for reading chapter 10, with the new name of The Godspeakers! Oh, and to that one person, I wasn't Spiderman.**


	11. Zoe and Riley

_Thump! _We landed in an empty room in the infirmary. I saw a lever and a book to my left, so I reached out and grabbed both. I opened the book and read: _Use the lever to get out. Take a right, then go down 4 doors. You'll find both of the next GS (GodSpeakers)._ I then sat up, pulled Daio up (He was still in shock), and followed the book's instructions. There were only 2 beds in this room, both occupied by two twin girls. They were eating what looked like lunch and I suddenly remembered my total hunger. I tried to refrain staring at the hot, steamy, juicy chicken, but could barely look away. One of the girls looked up and smiled. "Hungry? Go ahead, i'm full."

"Thanks. We haven't eaten in a long time," I eagerly grabbed a chicken, spotted a table nearby, split up the chicken with Daio and we wolfed it down. I haven't had such good food since, until I remembered... "Um, you still hungry, Daio?"

"Yeah. Her chicken is gone, though," Daio pointed to the bones on the other girls' plate.

"Well, remember about those apples you gave me...?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I still have them," I said sheepishly as I reached back into my backpack and pulled out 62 apples. Daio looked as he was about to strangle me again, but refrained.

"Okay, next lesson: Remember to _keep stock of your supplies. _We would've been completely fine if you've remembered about those. What else's in there?" I then pulled out the wood things I made in training. "Nothing else?"

"Nope."

"Alright. Now, wha-"

"Hey! What're you doing in our room?" Asked the other girl, finally taking notice of us. "Zoe? Who are these people? **ZOE!**"

"What?" Asked Zoe, looking up from a book. "Oh, those? I thought Notch came to you in a book, too. They're picking us up. We're going to train with them, apparently. They're..." Zoe looked back at her book. "Pinkee2000 and DaioRed. Godspeakers, like us."

"Zoe, you've gotta keep me in the news!"

"SorRY, Riley, but have I ever told you how annoying you are?"

"EsCUSE me?"

"I said, you're ANNOYING. Go find an hearing aid."

"Oh, you're on, sister!" Riley then went into a frenzy of insults, but was an even match with Zoe.

"Siblings," grumbled Daio. "They don't do anything but fight..."

**"SHUT UP!" **I yelled, stopping them from their quarreling and causing them to stare at me. "We've got work to do! You're gonna like it, even if you don't! Now, follow Daio! You won't like what'll happen if you'll run!" The sisters stared at me for what seemed like ages, then Zoe slowly rose up, Riley following soon after, and went to Daio standing at the door. I got to finally see what they actually looked like. Zoe had long, lime green hair, ocean blue eyes and a beautiful, flowing dark purple dress that just touched the ground, while Riley had short, neon pink hair, a softer pink eye color, a neon pink cutoff shirt with denim blue heart on it, neon pink denim shorts, and neon pink shoes with a softer pink just visible above the rim of the shoe **(AN I have no clue how else to describe 'the rim of the shoe' :/)**. They then slowly followed Daio, me trailing behind, making sure that they didn't bolt. Luckily, they didn't. Daio then went back into the room we came into the infirmary, and pressed a button.

"Do the same," He told us before popping away. I stood blocking the door out as the sisters look back at me for help. I glared at them, gave them a nod, and Zoe finally, gingerly poked the button. Riley then did so shortly after Zoe, and me after Riley. After freefalling once again through darkness, I landed back into our house. I then knew what to do after. I walked over to a nearby bed and sat on it, motioning everyone else to do the same. After they all came, I slowly looked to Zoe, who was sitting next to me.

"Tell me your stories."


	12. Mineshaft

"We both spawned at the same time, and got in the same speaking session with Notch. I was granted the power of potions, while Riley here got fire," started Zoe. "We then set out off together. Sadly, Riley BURNED ALL OF THE FOOD," Zoe glared at Riley, " in a nasty fight with skeletons, so we starved to death and we ended up in the infirmary. Notch then popped a book on top of me, telling me about you and Daio. I know, it's short, but that's all we got to tell. Now, what do we do now?"

_Pop! _We all jumped as a book appeared next to me. _I guess Notch really likes books_, I thought. I then picked up and opened the book and read aloud: _The first thing to do is to know why i'm guiding you 4, and 6 more later. The reason is that the evil over these lands have been starting to grow stronger. The mobs are now wearing armor, they know how to get across holes. Trained Skeletons are reported sitting on spiders, hitting rapid fire as you draw closer. Supercharged Creepers are now being reported, exploding with a force that reaches 15 blocks. There is no End to this evil, except the End. The Enderdragon grows stronger, faster, better as more and more people slay his creatures. He's drawn up the Wither god to accompany him. The answer is to start with the Wither, the weakest god, then the Enderdragon. Pinkee cannot know about the last one, as she will be scarred unlike the rest of you. To defeat the Wither, you all will need to work together. I put some iron armor and tools in the chest at the end of this bed. Diamond is too expensive, but I put a fortune IV on an iron pick in case you see any. After you make full enchanted diamond tools and armor, I will send another book. Good luck._

"Well, I guess that answers your question, Zoe," I finished. Daio, nearest to the chest, opened it and handed out the iron tools and armor to all of us. We then suited up while I handed apples to everyone. After that, we looked through the Mushroom Island, the Mooshrooms mooing all around us. After a bit of exploring, the sound of hissing and moaning was heard echoing from a nearby cave. The mobs had heard us coming, and was soon coming out of the cave, swords and bows at the ready. We charged through them, slicing them like bread. I then saw coal and mined some while everyone else took guard. After I got 8, I made 16 torches and starting placing them around the cave.

"Now that we can actually see, I think you might want to look over there," pointed Riley. We all looked over to see a wooden pillar.

"A mineshaft! Perfect! Come on, what're you guys waiting for?" Daio ran right into the mineshaft, us trailing behind. I saw more coal, but while I mined that, the next thing I knew was being nibbled on by some spiders.

"Ow!" I exclaimed as I took a stab at the spiders. I then noticed a huge nest behind me. "Uh, guys?" I called out. "GUYS! COME HERE!"

A scream pierced the silence. I sprinted, now being trailed by the spiders as they were awakened by the sudden noise. More screams came. I followed them to the best of my ability, being bombarded with zombies and skeletons and spiders. Suddenly, a flash of purple flew in my face, making me bang my head on the low rock ceiling and stalling just enough to have a skeleton shoot me in the arm. Two more shots hit me in the back as I was stumbling away, panting, losing blood rapidly. Another shot, and I probably won't make it. I felt wind pass me as I dodged slender arrows. I turned the arrow-filled corner, and caught a glimpse of Riley and Zoe being dragged limply away down the corridor by some creatures before my vision turned white.

**I'm so sorry for the gigantic wait, but I forgot about the story! :( I promise to do better, and if I forget again, bombard me with PMs until I write up another chapter. Thanks for waiting.**


	13. Asmodeus

** Thanks YIH (Yellow Idea Hunter) for finally persuading me to join the Sky Army. Watched 3 videos, and was smiling the whole way through. I love the other 6 people I've subbed, but they've never done that. Ever. So thanks. Yeah. Let's get on with the story now. ._. STOP STARING AT MEH!**

The heat was unbearable as I slowly woke up from my coma, lying face-flat on the ground. I heard the grunting of animals having a conversation. I instinctively kept silent.

"What he say to do again?"

"Keep here until they wake."

"What we supposed to do until then?"

"Find something. You said earlier I dumb."

"Did? You talking someone else."

"You said it. Find something."

"How about eat them?"

"Who?"

"Humans."

"He said don't eat humans."

"Aw, can't we eat least one of them? I love taste of human to-" The unmistakable _whoosh _and heat of something fiery shot pass me, while a split second later the creature screamed in agony as he probably burned to ashes.

"ANyOne Elssssse Want To DisReSSSSSSSSSSSpect The MasssssssTer?" Something hissed, putting emphasis on the first letters of syllables, pulling out the 's'es. The only sound was fire. Everywhere. I struggled to refrain myself from wiping my brow. "Good. Ah, Here Comes The MasssssssTer Himself. I Wassss Only EXeCuTing One Of Your...Not SSSo FaithFul SSSSSSSSSerVentsssssssss, MasssssssTer."

"Very good, Asmodeus. **(A.N. If anyone is reading/read/remembers what book Asmodeus is from, you shall get a cookie! :D Hint: In the original book, Asmodeus is a snake, but here, he's only part-snake) **Keep up this work and you shall be rewarded greatly. Sadly enough, the girl with the purple hair and headphones, she has listened to every word that we have spoken, and knows all of our tongues. Stop, don't choke the girl just yet. She has vital information. Take her as prisoner. If she refuses to walk, you know what do do, but **don't kill her. **I shall speak with her myself later on." Footsteps walked out of view.

"Get Up, SSSSSSStuPid Girl, FolLow The PigMen. SSSSStep Out Of Line, You SSSSSShall be SSSSSSSSScorcHed Most HorriBly..." What else was I to do? I picked myself up from the floor, saw in closer detail what exactly dragged Daio, Zoe, Riley, and me to this horrid place. It was a grotesque figure, unmistakably half zombie, half pig. I didn't dare myself to look back behind me what was causing the intense heat upon my back, but was soon down into a room just like the rest of the dark bricked castle and shut up inside it.

"Your New MasssssssTer Will Meet You ProMpTly. Be PrePared." A hissing laugh rang down the corridor as the zombie pigmen were mute. I slumped into a corner. Mineshafts. Treasures hold within them, but mostly many a soul's demise.

**Unlucky Evil Chapter 13! MWHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA HAAAAAhahaha *hack hack cough* Ahem. Anyone have a Ricola? *looks around* Why can't I be awkward for once? Hmmph. Fine. There's the chapter. I know its short. I have no clue how to make lengthy chapters, as I am a lazy butt. Also, I plan to do 20 chapters, so we're already halfway through. Sadly. Anyways, I bid you all farewell, thanks so much for reading. YES, I STOLE THAT FROM ANTVENOM. If anyone's angry about that, say so in the commen- I mean, REVIEWS. Youtube's really getting to me... Oh, and if you want a Youtube Easter Egg, type in 'do the harlem shake' in the Youtube search engine. :P Peace out.**


	14. Soup

**YIH, You're now christened ****My Best Friend On Fanficton**** *chucks bottle of wine at YIH's head ad breaks YIH's skull open* Oh... Um, maybe you should go see a doctor? Yeah...I'll see you around... *runs away, leaving YIH in a pool of blood, trying weakly to reach his/her phone***

"Knock, knock..." The man hissed, without bothering to actually knock on the door. As if I could open it.

"What do you want from me?" I nearly screamed in my corner, parched and starving to my demise. The tears were fighting, pushing their way out of my eye, but I held them back.

"I want to make a deal... Give me your power, I set you free, along with the rest of your brats..."

If I wasn't a coward, I'd would've gladly said 'I'm no mermaid, you're no octopus. This is far worse than trying to get to my lover, which I have none of', or 'You seriously think i'm that stupid?', but instead whispered "Over my dead body."

The man laughed, cold and evil. "In the state you're in, you still try weakly to fight me. You're a tough little girl. I could need someone like you. Young. Innocent. Beautiful. I could be like a father to you. I could 'adopt' you. You'd get whatever you want, an-"

"Flattery won't get me near you," I stood up boldly, gaining courage. "And nothing will."

"Oh, really?" The man sneered, changing tactics. "How about...this?" He snapped his fingers, and there appeared Zoe, floating in the air, a knife in her hand, threatening to slit her neck. There were mixed emotions on her face, of anger and sadness and scare, of strain and fighting and concentration; I could see her mouth 'Don't do it. Don't join him. Let me die. I'm not as much as of loss if you were dead...'

"If you kill her, you can kill me," I walked up to the barred window, even more courage coming from nowhere. The man stared at me. "Go on. Kill me first. It seems like I'm the source of this whole mess." Streams of tears and a muted screaming came out of Zoe. The man dropped her, Zoe landing on all fours, shaking like an earthquake.

"Take her away," The man snapped. Two Zombie Pigmen came into my view, looking at me, then Zoe, then the man.

"Uh, which?" One of them dumbly asked.

"The one out here, for Blaze's sake!" The man almost strangled the Pigman who asked.

"Who?"

"THE GIRL THAT'S IN FRONT OF YOU!"

"No, meant which Blaze?" A split second later, the pigman screamed with agony as a fireball shot through his head, dropping to the floor in a pile of flames.

"You Heard The MasssssssTer, SSSSSSStuPid PigMan, Take The Girl AWay," Asmodeus hissed. I still didn't get to see what creature this Asmodeus was, but I again felt heat through my cell.

Zoe shot me a pleading look, me mouthing 'I'll try to get all of us out as soon as possible' as I saw the trio walk back down the corridor. I crouched out of the view of the bars and sneaked back into my corner.

The man sighed. "Get some rest. Maybe then you'll change your mind." He slid a couple bowls of what looked like stew through the bars before walking in the same direction Zoe went. I was hungry, so I gingery tried to not spill much of the soupy substance as I took it back into my corner. No one could see me here, and if I didn't make any noise, I was practically unnoticeable. I dipped the tip of my pinky finger into the soup. Nothing felt bad, but I still took a tiny sip. Nothing felt like poison as I rested, counting off 30 minutes. I then decided the soup was safe to eat after all. I drank it eagerly, finishing the two bowls quickly. Then I knew what was wrong. The man put knock-out drops in it! I tried to gag the whole thing up, but the soup was already working at me. Before I could do anything to prevent the drops to take over me, they succeeded.

**SNOW DAY! :D Yep, took 15 minutes of it to type up this short chapter. And for anyone who was wondering, YIH respawned. No biggie. Oh, and to YIH him/herself, I did see the Derpy Squid mod review. I blew le raspberry most of the time. I did criticize some of it in the privacy of my own home, not putting it on Youtube. If anyone (for some awkward reason) wants to hear those things I said, PM me and spam it all over everywhere, making me look like a bad person. Because I myself say I am, when I'm really not, and other people thing along the same lines as me. There. So, There's Chapter 14! Now, go away before I slap you with this random sausage! **


	15. Blaze

"Oh, Notch, where am I..." I mumbled as I recovered from the lump in my head, not noticing that I was back in home base.

"W.B. Or in actual English, Welcome Back," said a new voice, making me jump.

"Who're you?" I asked, now wide awake. I was strangely hot, and pulled off the blankets to find a Blaze at the foot of my bed. In shock, I jumped behind the bed.

"Ironically enough, Blaze," said Blaze. "I was the one who got you all back to the overworld."

"...Why? I thought Blazes come from the Nether?"

"I do, but as you can see..." Blaze vanished in a puff of smoke, and I found when the smoke cleared, Blaze wasn't blazing anymore, but instead a spirit of icy water. "...I can shift accordingly to all sorts of situations, as I just found out as I came out of the Nether for the first time." Blaze then prompted me on what else he could do, by vanishing with a small blizzard, emerging into a crackling, thundering cloud while I cautiously sat on my bed. "I found out I have 7 forms. The easiest ones are these, but it gets harder to do the rest." He then worked up some energy and puffed some more gray clouds. When they cleared, he was a swirling wind of flowers and leaves. Somehow, I heard wind chimes. The same treatment went through the rest, working up more and more energy while I watched, spellbound. After sending a swirling mass of green leaves, he came up just in a black, floating cloak, while the air turned icy cold. He seemed to struggle to even get more power to do the next one. This time, all I heard was a piercing scream will the room. I stuffed my head under a pillow. After it seemed to stop, I looked up and saw what seemed like gold dust swirling. "This is my third favorite," grinned Blaze. He then visually told me why by becoming creatures you can't find anywhere in the overworld. A Troll, a Cyclops, a Minotaur, a Satyr... the list went on and on. After he presented me by being a Centaur, he worked up even more energy become in his final element. After swirling gold dust settled down, I saw it. A warrior you could never find in storybooks, unless he was a god. The sight was unexplainable. After bursting in a bright light, Blaze settled back down into his original blazing form. "I can't explain where it came from. It just happened."

"That...was..." gasped a voice from behind Blaze. It was Riley, with wide eyes and a mouth in the shape of a perfect O.

Blaze turned around. "Looks like I have more of an audience than I thought we would have," Blaze remarked.

"Yeah, I guess you do, man," I heard Daio say behind ME. Blaze took a bow, and for the first time, I saw not a spirit of fire, but just a cute boy engulfed in flames. Riley giggled.

"OKAY, EVERYBODY, NEWS FLASH HERE," yelled Zoe, running into the bedroom from the kitchen. "LOOK OUT THAT WINDOW." We looked out of that window, and saw only a screaming army of... something, with flags here and there, horses, and trumpeters.

"Blaze, my man, it's your time to shine," Daio walked over to Blaze and slapped him on the shoulder. Surprisingly, he didn't get burned. "Think you can do some of that magic on the...oh, let's say... 10,000 people? It's fair, 5 vs. 10,000. That's 2,000 people a piece. Everyone, go grab those things that best suit you and get ready for some demolition. I found enchanted armor in the foyer, by the way." I looked out again at the raging mob getting ever closer to us.

_Now, or never, Pink, we can do this, _I thought to myself as I ran to fetch something. I opened a chest that was labeled with my name. I suited up with disappointingly leather armor, but with beastmode stats, and with another beastmode bow, with one arrow. I took a deep breath, and opened the door.


End file.
